


On ice

by sunshinepenny



Category: RWBY
Genre: Café, F/F, Falling Through Ice, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Ice, Tiny bit of Angst, Vale - Freeform, Winter, lake, soft girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepenny/pseuds/sunshinepenny
Summary: Weiss loved Winter,Nora..not so much.So Weiss decides to show Nora all the fun things there is to do around Vale during this time of year,even though it doesn’t really go to plan.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	On ice

It was Winter in Vale, Weiss’ favourite time of the year, and she was more than excited to show her girlfriend all the fun activities that they could do together.

Nora however, was more of a person who enjoyed the heat and the sun beaming down on her face.

So Weiss made a promise that when it was Summer, they could do all the things Nora enjoyed but for now, it was Weiss’ time.

————

“It’s so cold,” Nora whined for maybe the 10th time, Weiss wasn’t keeping count.

“Nora, I suited you up in jumpers and the biggest coat I could find, let alone gloves and hats so how are you still cold?” She looked back at the girl as she dragged her through the empty village.

“Not everyone is an ice queen like you.” She let out a giggle as Weiss stopped in her tracks.

“I’m going to ignore that, come on, let’s go.” Weiss sighed and gripped her hand, continuing to drag her along.

“You're trying to pull my arm off,” Nora said as she ran a little to walk next to her.

“I will if you keep complaining.” 

“No you wouldn’t, you love me too much.” Nora crossed her arms, Weiss rolling her eyes at the smug look on her face.

“Your right,” she leaned down a little and kissed her on the cheek. “Now let's go get something to drink.”

“Nice, can I get-“

“No coffee.”

“How did you know I was going to say that?”

“It’s written all over your face, you dolt.” Weiss shook her head and walked ahead, laughing at Nora’s pouting.

She ran up and leapt on Weiss’ back, causing Weiss to stumble forward. “Nora! I almost fell.”

“Onward, to the cafe!”

“Get off.”

“What’s the magic word?” Nora let out a giggle at Weiss’ mumbling.

“Now.”

“Okay, fine.” She jumped off and walked next to her. “The cafe!”

“Yes, it’s the only cafe in Vale that serves food exactly like Atlas,” Weiss explained as they walked in.

“My face feels weird.” She slapped her cheeks.

“What do you want?” Weiss leaned on the counter, looking at Nora. When she went to open her mouth, she added. “No coffee.”

“2 hot chocolate’s please.” Weiss passed the lady at the counter some lien and looked at Nora while waiting. “You’ll like the hot chocolate Atlas has.”

“I’ll take your word on it.”

The barista passed Weiss two cups, Weiss passing one to Nora before saying a brief “Thank you” to the last and walking out.

“Where to now?” Nora looked up at Weiss before sipping her drink.

“Its a surprise.” She took a sip of her drink and looked confused when Nora started laughing. “What’s so funny?” She said.

“You have a hot chocolate moustache!” Nora said through giggles, causing Weiss’ eyes to widen and to wipe her mouth while giggling herself.

“Yes, yes, very funny,” Weiss said smirking, starting to walk with Nora standing next to her.

“Hey, at least this warms me up.” Nora shrugged and started drinking the rest of her drink.

“Have you ever been ice skating?” Weiss looked at her.

“No..wait no Weiss I don’t want to go ice skating-“

“I don’t have skates, we’re gonna walk on an ice-covered lake.” Weiss frowned at Nora’s worried face. “We don’t have to-“

“No, let’s do it, we’re doing what you want today so let’s do it.” Nora gave her a reassuring smile which didn’t convince Weiss, but she agreed none the less and began walking towards the lake.

Weiss gave Nora the rest of her drink and she took it without any question, noticing Weiss’ fond smile.

————

When they got to the lake, Nora could feel her stomach get tighter and tighter and she frowned when Weiss stood onto the slippery ice.

“Come on Nora, I’ll hold your hand.” She let out a laugh. “Take your gloves and hat off, come on.”

Nora frowned before nodding, taking her hat and gloves off and sliding onto the ice, squealing.

Weiss shuffled over and grabbed her hands. “You got it!” 

“What if we fall through?” Nora looked down at the ice which she could hear cracking slightly.

“I’ve done this before and it’s never happened, now come on.” Weiss let go of her hands and started walking across.

Nora took a deep breath before following her slowly, keeping her eyes glued on the ground to make sure it wasn’t cracking.

When she looked up and saw Weiss on land, she let out a whine while giggling. “Weiss, don’t leave me-“

Weiss let out a giggle while getting her scroll out, beginning to film her. “Come on Nora! It’s not far!”

“I’m getting you back for this,” Nora yelled back as she began walking quicker, trying to get to land.

“Your so close,” Weiss yelled back.

Nora swallowed the lump in her throat and felt her heart skip a beat when she saw the ice under her was beginning to crack.  
“Uh...Weiss-“ She looked up, her hands out next to her, frozen.

“What’s wrong? You can do it.” She called out, walking closer to the lake but staying on land.

“No, Weiss, I’m serious, please come and help me.” She gave Weiss a pleading look and Weiss knew she was being serious, taking a step forward onto the ice, she let out a gasp as she saw more of it cracking.

“Okay stay calm...I’m coming.” Weiss took a deep breath before putting two feet on the ice.

Her heart stopped when she heard her scream her name and she only looked up quick enough to see Nora’s head go under.

“NORA!” She yelled before sliding across the ice, going on her knees to put her hand down the hole, ignoring how the temperature of the water stung her arm. She desperately reached around, trying to find Nora’s hand and her heart skipped a beat when she couldn’t feel her there.

She let out a frustrated yell and dipped her arm down lower, splashing her arm around desperately to try and grab her.

A wave of relief rushed over her when she felt something touch her hand. She let out a gasp when she realised it was Nora, pulling her up and helping her climb out of the hole.

Nora let out a cough, gasping for air as Weiss wrapped her in a tight hug, Nora wrapping her arms around her in return.

“Are you okay?!” Weiss stood up, grabbing Nora and picking her up, quickly shuffling to land.

“Yeah-“ She let out a shaky breath and took a few deep breaths.

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have pressured you to go on the ice.” She wrapped her in another hug, kissing her head.

“No, it’s okay, I just want to go back to the house.” Nora frowned and then smiled up at Weiss. “If I knew you’d give me kisses on my head I would have fallen into dangerous icy water sooner.”

Weiss couldn’t help but laugh. “You dolt.” She shook her head. “I love you, so let’s get back to the house so you don’t freeze to death.” Weiss helped her up and began walking, keeping her arm around her.

“I think I hurt my ankle..can you carry me?” She looked at Weiss, who frowned at her puppy eyes.

“Ugh, this is the only time I will ever do this.” Weiss leaned down and tucked her arms under Nora’s knees, picking her up bridal style and walking back towards the house team JNOR shared.

“My hero.” Nora giggled and kissed Weiss on the cheek.

“Yes well, you are always getting yourself into trouble so I’m used to it by now.” She sighed and kept walking.

“Trouble Just follows me around..” She gave Weiss a sheepish smile and saw the look on her face. “Okay well I might cause some of the trouble but-“

“It’s just your nature, I get it.” She let out a relieved sigh as she walked through the gate to the house. “Now can you please get down?”

“My ankle-“ Nora started but Weiss placed her down. “Come on.” She said, beginning to walk ahead but turned around to see Nora limping.

Weiss leaned her head back, letting out a groan before walking to her, picking her up in the same way and walking to the door.

————

“I’ll get it.” Jaune got up from the couch and opened the door, mouth opening wide when he saw Weiss, carrying a wet, shivering but still smiling Nora.

Ren appeared over his shoulder. “Do I even want to know?”

“No,” Weiss said shortly, walking in and placing Nora down on the couch. “There.”

“What happened?” Oscar asked, coming out from the kitchen. “Are you okay-“ he looked at Nora.

“I’m frozen.” She shivered, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around herself.

“She fell through the ice at the lake..” Weiss sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her.

“I’m gonna go shower, you wanna join me?” She gave Weiss a grin and she pushed her face away in return.

“No. Go shower right now.”

“Worth a shot.” Nora stood up and limped to the stairs. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Weiss said, smiling and walking out the door after she said goodbye to the others.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually love writing this because i’m more a fan of platonic Nordic winter but I decided to change it up a little! Also I doing really know how I feel about this so I might delete it later.


End file.
